Kruchość
by Weitarou
Summary: Akashi pomimo swoich umiejętności był zwykłym człowiekiem. A każdy człowiek potrzebuje czasem chwili odpoczynku. MuraAka, z dedykacją dla Vincee C: / Możliwe OOC


Mała grupka uczniów skłębionych tuż pod szkolnym sklepikiem, rozstąpiła się w błyskawicznym tempie, chcąc przepuścić osobę, której kroki usłyszeli już z samego końca korytarza. Wyolbrzymienie w tej sytuacji było rzeczą zupełnie zrozumiałą, zwłaszcza że osoba, która budziła w nich przerażenie, swoją wielkością przytłaczała praktycznie wszystkich posiadaczy przeciętnego wzrostu. Murasakibara powolnym krokiem wkroczył do pomieszczenia i przystanął w progu na moment, tłumiąc ziewnięcie dłonią. Zupełnie niezrażony, zignorował wytykających go palcami ludzi i podszedł do lady, monotonnym głosem składając zamówienie. Kiedy zdążył wykupić już połowę asortymentu oferowanego przez sklepik, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Trudno można było zaliczyć te zdarzenia do "przyjemnych", jednak Murasakibara już w dzieciństwie się wyróżniał, więc to była tylko kwesta czasu, zanim zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do tej pory nie było sytuacji, kiedy ktoś zupełnie zignorował jego nadzwyczajny wzrost i fioletowe włosy...Poza jedną. Jednak była jedna, jedyna sytuacja, kiedy zwrócono uwagę jedynie na jego obżarstwo.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Akashiego, ten nie okazał żadnego zdziwienia na jego widok, jedynie spojrzał wymownie na jego torbę ze słodyczami i zagroził ich konfiskatą, pomimo tego, że jeszcze nie był ich kapitanem. Koniec końców zawsze oddawał to, co zabierał, więc Murasakibara nie widział głębszego powodu, żeby zaprzestać tej czynności i wciąż niezmiennie przychodził na treningi z pełną torbą. W tej chwili właśnie się do niego wybierał, nie zważając na fakt, że trening skończył się już dawno temu. Po prostu nie widział innego sposobu na wykorzystanie wolnej godziny, a spędzanie z nim czasu było przyjemne.

- Aka-chin prosił, żebym mu dzisiaj nie przeszkadzał...- mruknął pod nosem, z namysłem przeżuwając kęs kukurydzianego batona. - Ale strasznie się nudzę.

Rzeczywiście, Akashi od jakiegoś czasu zabraniał mu przychodzić do siebie po treningach, ale jeśli już przyszedł, to znajdował mu coś do roboty lub starał się go ignorować. Miał wystarczająco dużo spraw na głowie, żeby zabawiać nieproszonych gości rozmową. Z drugiej strony, jeśli faktycznie Murasakibara mu przeszkadzał, to dlaczego tolerował jego nieposłuszeństwo?

Murasakibara przeszedł przez cały korytarz, aż w końcu dotarł do sali gimnastycznej. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł znajomej czerwonej czupryny, ale nie było to jedyne, co go zdumiało. Zdziwił go wyjątkowy nieład, jaki panował na sali. Porozrzucane na wszystkie strony piłki, przewrócone pachołki…Aka-chin jakiego znał, nigdy nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby jego "królestwo" było aż tak zaniedbane, choć dbanie o salę nie było jednym z jego obowiązków. Zwykle zajmował się tym menadżer klubu.

Kiedy przechodził, kopnął jedną z piłek od niechcenia, a ona odturlała się na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, potrącając po drodze dwie kolejne pomarańczowe odpowiedniczki. Pociągnął za klamkę od drzwi, mieszczących się tuż obok szatni i uchylił je lekko. Wsunął za nie głowę i wychylił się, szukając wzrokiem kapitana. Ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że nigdzie go nie ma. Po części było to zasługą bałaganu, który znacznie utrudniał mu ocenę sytuacji. Pokój był zaśmiecony jak nigdy, wokół biurka leżały stosy dokumentów i książek.

- Aka-chin? - zapytał niepewnie, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego kąta do drugiego.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze raz, tym razem wchodząc w całości do środka. Przeszedł przez cały pokój, a gdy doszedł do biurka, zobaczył to, co dotychczas kryło się za pokaźnym stosem dokumentów. Akashi spał na siedząco, z głową częściowo schowaną w ułożonych na stole ramionach. Przed nim leżał notes, długopis i kilka poszarpanych skrawków papieru.

- Znowu śpisz? - zapytał szeptem, kładąc torbę na podłodze. Brak odzewu z jego strony wystarczył jako pretekst do tego, żeby mógł się zbliżyć do biurka. Podszedł do niego o pochylił się nad nim, prawie muskając jego twarz fioletowymi kosmykami. - Przeziębisz się, jeśli będziesz tutaj spał.

Przesiadywanie w szkole do późna zaliczało się już do codzienności. Akashi zwykle spędzał ten czas na pieczołowitym układaniu planów ćwiczeń, które miały posłużyć im w następnym treningu. Murasakibara był tym, który zwykle nudził się najbardziej, więc włóczył się bez konkretnego celu za swoim kapitanem. Nawet jeśli był przytomny, nigdy nie poświęcał mu uwagi, ich relacje niewiele się różniły od tych, które obowiązywały ich na boisku. Akashi nigdy nie interesował się życiem prywatnym swoich podopiecznych, widział w nich jedynie pionki, które jedynie miały być mu posłuszne i przykładnie służyć mu w kolejnej grze.

Murasakibara zmrużył lekko oczy i spojrzał na jego śpiącą twarz. Doskonale wiedział, że już nie śpi. Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, Akashi najprawdopodobniej już się wybudził z płytkiego snu, a teraz tylko udawał, że śpi. Atsushi usiadł pod ścianą i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę cukierków. Dyskretnie rozpakował jednego karmelka i włożył go do ust, starając się przeżuwać jak najciszej. Wiedział, że kiedy jest w tym stanie lepiej jest go zostawić i nic z tym nie robić. Akashi był bardzo zły, kiedy przeszkadzano mu w odpoczynku, a to, że musiał spać będąc narażonym na czyjeś spojrzenie już wystarczająco go irytowało. A Murasakibara o tym wiedział.

Po kilku albo może nawet kilkunastu minutach Akashi poruszył się lekko w krześle, ledwo dosłyszalnie wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie. Murasakibara właśnie w tym momencie szykował się do otworzenia paczki chipsów, ale gdy zauważył, że jego kapitan już dłużej nie udaje snu, zastygł w miejscu i z zawiedzioną miną schował paczkę z powrotem do torby.

- Co tutaj znowu robisz? - zapytał Akashi, unosząc się na ramionach. Oczy miał jeszcze na wpół sklejone. Czyżby naprawdę zasnął?

- Nudziłem się. - odpowiedział, po chwili poprzedzonej ziewnięciem. - Czekałem, aż się obudzisz.

- Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, nie mam czasu dla ciebie. - Akashi zmierzwił potargane kosmyki i chwycił za opasły tom, ze znudzoną miną wertując lekko pożółkłe stronnice. Pewnie z biblioteki.

- Nie szkodzi, chcę być tam, gdzie Aka-chin. - odparł, wrzucając do ust ostatniego cukierka.

Akashi spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, a Murasakibara przyjął minę niewiniątka.

- ...Niech będzie. - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, odkładając książkę i podnosząc się z krzesła. - W takim razie skorzystam z twojej pomocy, skoro już tu jesteś. Najpierw zajdziemy do...

W tym właśnie momencie Murasakibara kompletnie się wyłączył. Bardziej niż na niego słowa, zwrócił uwagę na jego wygląd. Wygniecione ubranie, potargane włosy, cienie pod oczami, był też wyjątkowo blady. Prezentował się nieco niechlujnie, być może jego wygląd był spowodowany przemęczeniem i niedbałością z niego wynikającą. Z lekkim zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że wyglądał wyjątkowo bezbronnie.

- Atsushi? - Akashi pochylił się nad nim, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - Znowu mnie nie słuchasz? Może w końcu ruszyłbyś się z miejsca i zaniósł te dokumenty? - powiedział, wciskając mu w ramiona ich pokaźny stos. Murasakibara zamrugał zdziwiony i otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Otrzepał się z kurzu i pochował wszystko do reklamówki, poza dokumentami. Ruszył w ślady Akashiego, a ponieważ miał długie nogi, szybko go dogonił, nim zdążył jeszcze wyjść z sali.

- Aka-chin jest taki mały i delikatny...nie chciałbym go uszkodzić.- pomyślał, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Akashi poprawił teczkę pod pachą i śmiało przeszedł przez drzwi jako pierwszy. Murasakibara zwykle szedł kilka kroków za nim, bacznie obserwując każdy jego ruch. Zapatrzył się na jego drobne barki i odsłonięty kark. Zawsze uważał na to, żeby przypadkiem w chodzie na niego nie wpaść, bo nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Co prawda Akashi nie był słaby, ale Atsushi był dużym dzieckiem, które uparcie trzymało się własnych wzorców i przekonań.

Szli krótko, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na drzwiach, zamykających im dostęp do drugiej części korytarza. Zanim Murasakibara zorientował się w swoich czynach, przyspieszył kroku i wyminął kapitana. Podszedł do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę, szeroko otwierając je przed nim. Akashi zatrzymał się wpół kroku i spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową. Kiedy bezpiecznie przeszedł przez drzwi, fioletowowłosy puścił je i ruszył za nim.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Murasakibara spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jakby nie rozumiał pytania. Akashi westchnął cicho i przewrócił oczami.

- Cóż, to bardzo miło z twojej strony, że przepuściłeś mnie przez drzwi, ale dotychczas nigdy tego nie robiłeś. Co jest powodem twojej nagłej uprzejmości?

Murasakibara z namysłem podrapał się po głowie

- Te drzwi są cięęężkie...- burknął znudzonym tonem. - Nie chciałem, żeby Aka-chin się męczył otwieraniem tych ciężkich drzwi.

Akashi spojrzał na niego dziwnie i po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem słaby, Atsushi. - powiedział, zerkając na niego z ukosa. - Zdaje się, że zapominasz o mojej prawdziwej sile.

- Dlatego uważam, że nie powinieneś się męczyć na coś takiego. - mruknął, otwierając kolejną paczkę cukierków. Wybrał jednego dla siebie, po czym podsunął całe opakowanie kapitanowi. - Chcesz jednego?

Murasakibara już dawno zauważył, że Akashi był dość wybredny, jeśli chodzi o słodycze. Odmawiał mu prawie za każdym razem, a jeśli już wziął jakieś, Atsushi już wiedział, jakie smaki lubił. Otworzył właśnie paczkę owocowych karmelków i podsunął ją kapitanowi. Po krótkiej chwili poprzedzonym udawanym westchnięciem, Akashi wziął fioletowego cukierka zawiniętego w przezroczystą folię, odpakował i włożył go do ust. Winogronowe, kolejny smak, który lubił. Murasakibara czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobić osobnej listy na rzeczy, które lubi Aka-chin. Dotychczas poznał aż trzy smaki: winogronowe, malinowe i agrestowe.

Odwiedzili sekretariat i doręczyli przyniesione dokumenty. Kiedy Akashi już poszedł do biurka, Murasakibara wkradł się cichaczem do pomieszczenia i wybrał sobie miejsce w kąciku pomieszczenia, gdzie mógł bezkarnie mu się przyglądać i spożywać zakupione łakocie. Zdążył zauważyć, że pomimo osłabienia, Akashi całkiem nieźle sobie radził. Jego głos nie stracił na ostrości ani zdolność umiejętnej rozmowy ze starszymi od siebie ludźmi. Akashi musiał jeszcze zapoznać się z pokaźnym plikiem dokumentów, podpisać kilka papierków i zaliczyć krótką wymianę zdań z wicedyrektorem, zanim mogli opuścić pomieszczenie. Po wyjściu, Murasakibara przeciągnął się w miejscu i ziewnął szeroko.

- Zasłaniaj usta, kiedy ziewasz, Atsushi. - upomniał go, skręcając w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.

- Dlaaaczego?

Akashi rozpromienił się lekko i pokręcił głową, jakby miał do czynienia z maleńkim dzieckiem.

- Żebyś się nie zakrztusił muchą, która mogłaby wlecieć do twoich ust.

- Łee, ale przecież much już nie ma, jest za zimno, żeby były...

- Tak się tylko mówi. - odparł Akashi, uśmiechając się do niego pobłażliwie - Niegrzecznym dzieciom, które nie słuchają rodziców.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, wspólnie wyszli ze szkoły. Kiedy postawili pierwszy krok w kierunku schodów, zerwał się nagły wiatr, który wzniósł w powietrze większość opadłych, pożółkłych już liści. Murasakibara zadygotał z zimna, odczuwając przenikliwe zimno. Bardzo źle znosił niskie temperatury. Dlatego zawsze na wszelki wypadek zabierał ze sobą szalik i parę ciepłych nauszników, których dzisiaj nie miał. Jedynie wziął długi, cienki płaszcz, który niezbyt sprawdzał się w roli ochrony przed chłodem.

- Rozpadało się. - powiedział Akashi, patrząc w górę. Na jego odsłonięte czoło spadły dwie krople deszczu, połączyły się w jedną i spłynęły po jego lewym policzku, skapując powoli z podbródka.

Murasakibara spojrzał na niego i odchrząknął cicho, czując lekką suchość w gardle. Dotychczas nosił ze sobą parasol na wypadek ulewy, ale po kilkutygodniowym noszeniu jej przy sobie przez cały czas, na ziemię nie spadła nawet kropelka deszczu, więc odpuścił sobie jej dalsze tarmoszenie. Ale teraz niebo przesłoniły czarne chmury, a chodnik tonął w wodzie. A co jeśli Akashi zachoruje i to będzie jego wina?

- Zapomniałem wziąć ze sobą parasolki. - mruknął cicho Akashi, ścierając wilgoć z czoła. - Może powinniśmy poczekać na autobus? O ile jakiś jeździ jeszcze o tej porze...

Kilka metrów od szkoły znajdował się przystanek. Akashi zadarł lekko głowę, próbując odczytać przetarty rozkład jazdy autobusów. Z niego wynikało, że najbliższy autobus odjeżdża dopiero za godzinę, a z każdą minutą zaczynało robić się coraz zimniej i mroczniej. Murasakibara zerknął niepewnie na Akashiego, oceniając, w jakim stopniu jego ubranie jest w stanie ochronić go przed zimnem. Był ubrany dość lekko jak na taką pogodę, ale dałby radę dojść do jego domu. Przekazał mu swoją propozycję.

- Nawet jeśli twój dom jest oddalony tylko o kilometr - zaczął. - to wątpię, żebyśmy uniknęli przemoczenia do suchej nitki.

- Nie szkodzi, znajdę jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Mam jeszcze kilka koszulek, które byłyby w sam raz na kogoś tak malutkiego jak Aka-chi-

- Niech będzie. - przerwał mu Akashi, ignorując jego zaczepkę. - Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Już po pięciu minutach od wyjścia poczuł, że jego obuwie zaczynało już przemakać. Co chwilę potrząsał gwałtownie głową, usiłując strząsnąć z siebie nadmiar wody. Wyjątkowo nie znosił takiej pogody, zwłaszcza będąc w jej centrum. Akashi sam także nie miał się lepiej, jego biała koszula całkowicie przemokła i przykleiła się do jego ciała. Odsłaniała jego tors niemalże w pełnej okazałości i dopiero teraz Murasakibara pojął, jaki trud jego kapitan wniósł w trening. Przyglądał mu się przez jakiś czas, do czasu aż przestał odczuwać zimno w okolicach głowy, a na jego twarz wystąpiły rumieńce. Odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony i zganił się za głupie myśli.

Akashi spojrzał na niego dziwnie, kiedy ten nagle zwolnił i zaczął zdejmować z siebie płaszcz. Fioletowowłosy zmarszczył lekko brwi i ruszył w jego kierunku.

- Nie jestem z cukru Atsushi, to tylko deszcz. - powiedział cicho, gdy Murasakibara ściągnął swój płaszcz i zarzucił mu go na barki. Z powodu sporej różnicy wzrostu, płaszcz zwisał mu prawie do kostek.

- Wszystko co słodkie składa się przeważnie z cukru. Nie chciałbym, żeby Aka-chin się rozpuścił. - odparł niemal ze smutkiem.

Akashi westchnął cicho ukazując w ten sposób swoją irytację i zażenowanie. Mimo to przyjął płaszcz z wdzięcznością i natychmiast ciaśniej się w niego zawinął.

- Od kilku dni mówisz same dziwne rzeczy i jesteś podejrzanie miły. - stwierdził, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Masz gorączkę? Schyl się.

Atsushi posłusznie pochylił się, a Akashi przeniósł dłoń na jego czoło, odgarniając przydługie kosmyki. Skrzywił się lekko, a później zdjął rękę z jego twarzy i przyciągnął go do siebie, opierając swoje czoło na jego. Murasakibara zastygł w miejscu, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w wwiercające się niego, czerwone tęczówki.

- Gorączki nie masz. - stwierdził, odsuwając się od niego. Obrzucił go krytycznym spojrzeniem, które niemal natychmiast zatrzymał na wylewających się z jego kieszeni słodkościach. - W takim razie ogranicz słodycze. Zawarty w nich barwnik, w większych ilościach może niekorzystnie wpływać na mózg,

- Cukier dobrze wpływa na mózg.

- Ale nie w takich ilościach. Jeszcze się rozchorujesz. Powinienem ci je skonfiskować.

- Czyżby Aka-chin się o mnie martwił?

- Jesteś dla nas bardzo ważny, dla całej drużyny. - wyrecytował Akashi, unosząc głowę. Murasakibara uśmiechnął się lekko, przymykając oczy.

- A dla ciebie? - zapytał niewinnie, udając, że zadał to pytanie przypadkowo.

- Wieżą na mojej szachownicy. - odparł po chwili, wymijając go na chodniku. - Przestań zadawać niepotrzebne pytania, Atsushi. Przemokniemy całkowicie, jeśli się nie pospieszymy.

Po piętnastu minutach już było po wszystkim. Murasakibara wsunął rękę do kieszeni spodni i wydobył z niej pęk kluczy. Jeden z nich wsunął do zamka i przekręcił go, otwierając skrzypiące drzwi. Akashi wszedł jako pierwszy, a on za nim.

- Przepraszam za najście...- powiedział cicho Akashi, spostrzegając w przedpokoju co najmniej dziesięć par butów. Murasakibara mieszkał w dużej rodzinie.

- Nikogo z nich nie ma o tej porze...to nawet lepiej, bo nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. - stwierdził wesoło Murasakibara, ściągając ze stóp przemoczone buty. Akashi już dawno zdjął z siebie obuwie i płaszcz, a teraz stał w miejscu, rozglądając się z ciekawością.

- Mój pokój jest na górze, trzeci po lewej. Zaraz przyniosę Aka-chinowi ręcznik i jakieś ciepłe ubrania na zmianę.

- Miło z twojej strony. - powiedział i odszedł w kierunku schodów. Tymczasem Murasakibara z górnej szafki wyjął dwa ręczniki, z których jeden założył sobie na głowę i ruszył jego śladem. Pchnął uchylone drzwi od swojego pokoju i zastał Akashiego, stojącego do niego tyłem. Czerwonowłosy zerknął na niego zza ramienia i wyciągnął rękę po ręcznik. Murasakibara podał mu go, a on zarzucił go sobie na barki i kontynuował rozpinanie guzików.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mam dla ciebie żadnych spodni...a przynajmniej takich, które byłyby odpowiednie na kogoś rozmiaru Aka-china.

- Nie szkodzi, wystarczy długa koszula. - odparł, rozpinając ubranie do końca.

Murasakibara bez słowa podał mu mały stosik ubrań, który chwilę temu miętosił w dłoniach. Akashi podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i zdjął z siebie koszulę. W tym momencie Atsushi zdecydował się na taktyczny odwrót.

- Pójdę nastawić wody na herbatę.

- Chętnie. - powiedział Akashi, pozbywając się paska, oplatającego jego biodra. Murasakibara zagryzł lekko wargi i odwrócił się, wychodząc z pokoju. Pół minuty później stał nad czajnikiem, wzdychając cicho, zażenowany własną reakcją. Odkąd ostatnio włączyło mu się myślenie i nie mógł właściwie nad tym zapanować. Chwycił w dłonie dwa kubki z herbatą i mały talerzyk z ciasteczkami. Ostrożnie wszedł po schodach i przeszedł przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju.

- Aka-chin, przyniosłem cia...

Murasakibara zamarł w miejscu i wbił wzrok w postać leżącą na łóżku. Akashi leżał na boku, ubrany jedynie w przydługą, białą koszulę. Mimo jej długości, była stanowczo za krótka, żeby zakryć jego nogi, które w tej chwili mógł podziwiać w pełnej okazałości. Murasakibara odłożył wszystko, co trzymał w dłoniach na stół i spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Z jednej strony miał ochotę zatopić w nim zęby i posmakować go całego, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że gdyby go skrzywdził, on nie wybaczyłby mu tego nigdy. Ostatecznie uznał, że przyda mu się chwila odpoczynku i spojrzał za okno. Deszczowa pogoda była wręcz idealna na popołudniową drzemkę.

Przebrał się w suche ubrania i zarzucił koc na czerwonowłosego. Ułożył się obok niego, z rozczuleniem patrząc na jego śpiącą twarz. Ten wyraz różnił się znacznie od tego, który widział w szkole. Teraz jego rysy twarzy były całkowicie wygładzone i wyglądał na wyjątkowo zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. Murasakibara ziewnął szeroko i przymknął oczy, powoli odczuwając senność. Z pewnością jutro Akashi będzie gotowy go ukarać, za drastyczne naruszanie jego przestrzeni osobistej, ale Murasakibara w tej chwili nie myślał o jutrze. Objął go mocniej i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bębniący o szyby deszcz i wdychając zapach jego włosów.


End file.
